<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yet Another IF: Air Purifier by SHSL_Trans_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875654">Yet Another IF: Air Purifier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Trans_Girl/pseuds/SHSL_Trans_Girl'>SHSL_Trans_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Blood and Gore, Depression, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, F/F, Fainting, Ikusaba Mukuro-centric, Mastermind Enoshima Junko, Mukuro Gets Help, Multi, Naekugiri, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Others might end up trans too, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, She/her Pronouns for Naegi Makoto, Should have started with that one, Strangulation, Tags May Change, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Trans Chihiro, Trans Female Character, Trans Naegi Makoto, Transphobic Enoshima Junko, Trauma, Violence, cuz this ot3 just too cute, there isn’t enough of this OT3, timetravel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Trans_Girl/pseuds/SHSL_Trans_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monokuma joked about the air purifier in the science lab being a time machine. And it was just a joke.<br/>But... What if it actually was a time machine?<br/>At least, for one very lucky person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enoshima Junko &amp; Ikusaba Mukuro, Ikusaba Mukuro &amp; Everyone, Ikusaba Mukuro &amp; Kirigiri Kyoko &amp; Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro &amp; Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko &amp; Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 0: This again!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto is acting weird and Mukuro has no idea why.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is my second fanfic ever. And the first one I made public. But this OT3 needs more love dammit!</p><p>Also, this was inspired by another work where Makoto went back in time via a time machine Hajime found post-DR2 and wakes up right after the first killing game (student council), but I can’t find it now :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Taka, come on… we should go meet back up with the others.”</p><p>Wordlessly, Taka turned and left the room, his face still locked into horrified despair.</p><p>The console of the air purifier was strange, and Monokuma had said it couldn’t be tampered with, but… <em> what if? </em></p><p>Two hands came to rest on the console, and the machine emanated a soft beep. The hands were immediately removed but for some reason the handprints remained, lit up orange across the console. The screen came on and text started swimming across it.</p><p>
  <em> Instructions received. Secret mode activating. Rewinding to date: </em>
</p><p>But before the date was legible, there was a flash of bright light, and then the room was empty.</p><p>Up in the control room, a jaw was hanging slack. “But… That was a <em> joke! </em>”</p><p>
  <span>A pause, followed by a maniacal smile. “He didn’t break any rules, and our dear survivors will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>devastated</span>
  </em>
  <span> by his absence… Upuhuhuhuhu!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Mukuro waited patiently in the entrance hall for everyone to arrive. She wasn’t really looking forward to this, but it was all part of the plan. She probably had five more minutes or so before the others began waking up. It was time for her to get in character.</p><p>Footsteps echoed down the hall moving quickly towards Mukuro. She frowned, nobody should be awake quite yet down here and Junko had already said goodbye - a poisoned blowdart aimed at the back of the neck, which she dodged easily - so there shouldn’t be anyone else awake.</p><p>Makoto came running around the corner, gasping for air, and stared in horror at the closed door behind Mukuro.</p><p>“What terrible luck… it just reset me to the start.”</p><p>Mukuro stared at the boy in surprise. He should have been one of the last to wake up, not the first. After a second she thought she had regained control of herself enough to speak. “What are you talking about?” The tone wasn’t quite Junko but it was close enough.</p><p>Makoto looked over at her, seemingly just noticing her. “Ah, I didn’t notice you there En - er, miss.” His eyes filled with tears, which began slowly spilling down his face but he didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“Na - uh, hey, what’s wrong? Um, my name is M - ah, Enoshima. Enoshima Junko.”</p><p>“N - Naegi Makoto. Nothing is wrong. Why do you think somethings wrong?”</p><p>“Naegi, you’re crying.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Makoto wordlessly wiped his face off but the tears kept flowing, just at a slower pace than before. Mukuro watched him, confusion bubbling in her mind.</p><p>After a minute, Makoto quietly replied. “You... remind me of someone I lost,” he said and then gave her a shaky smile.</p><p>This was strange, Mukuro didn’t remember Makoto doing this when they had originally met, and the circumstances shouldn’t have been <em> that </em> different. She frowned uncertainly at him, but decided against pushing it. She wasn’t supposed to know him after all. Mukuro decided to turn her thoughts toward getting more in character, though that was made harder by Makoto’s presence. And the fact he was smiling at her so happily now, as if his birthday had come early. She tried to push him from her mind, but it was difficult due to how rapidly her heart was beating in her chest.</p><p>
  <em> All that matters is Junko’s plan. My feelings are unnecessary. </em>
</p><p>Slowly, the rest of the class filtered in as everyone woke up across the first floor. Makoto seemed to be getting more agitated as everyone introduced themselves, and seemed to be once again holding back tears, but this time doing it more effectively. Mukuro was still able to tell however, and she bet that Kyoko could tell too. The detective never missed much.</p><p>Eventually Junko started things off, ordering them all to the gym for orientation via the screen they had installed by the entrance. Makoto seemed to be sticking close to Mukuro, and whispered in her ear before they entered the gym proper.</p><p>“Whoever is behind this seems dangerous. Be careful.”</p><p>Mukuro froze in surprise and watched the luckster enter the gym ahead of her, standing near the back wall with a fearful expression on his face.</p><p>Once everyone was assembled, Junko introduced herself as Monokuma and explained the rules to everyone but left out the bit about everyone else getting executed if the blackened gets away as they had planned.</p><p>Everyone seemed appropriately rattled except Makoto, who looked like he might have been a bit sick which was much more severe than she had expected. Mondo unknowingly volunteered to teach everyone what breaking the rules resulted in, and then they were all off to the races.</p><p>Mukuro left the gym and noticed Makoto breathing a sigh while smiling in her direction. Her heart fluttered at the smile as her mind raced, wondering what he had been so scared of. She returned to her room and found a Monokuma waiting for her on her bed. Mukuro closed and locked her bedroom door before acknowledging the other presence.</p><p>“Hey Junko! How’s it going so far?”</p><p>“My name is Monokuma you moron!” The bear spat back and lunged at Mukuro with razor sharp claws unsheathed from its paws.</p><p>Mukuro easily parried the claws with the hunting knife she kept on her at all times. “Sorry! How are things going, Monokuma?”</p><p>The bear grunted at her noncommittally while continuing its furious attack which had still failed to connect even once. “Still pining after Makoto are we?”</p><p>Mukuro’s face turned a bit pink and the bear nearly got a claw through her throat, but she managed to deflect it at the last moment as she felt air rush past her neck. “No!” She squeaked quietly.</p><p>“Good.” Monokuma’s movements suddenly halted and Mukuro could suddenly feel evil coming off the thing in waves. “In that case, you can kill him for me after the first motive is released. He’s become a problem.”</p><p>Mukuro just gaped at the bear as it laughed maniacally and then disappeared from her room.</p><p>
  <em> I… have to kill Makoto?  </em>
</p><p>The thought was horrifying, the worst case scenario she had imagined possible from the killing game, and now it was happening right at the start. Water was dripping on the floor, and it took Mukuro a moment to realize it was coming from her eyes. Mukuro slowly made her way over to the bed and collapsed on it, curling into a ball as she began to weep openly. </p><p>
  <em> I have to kill Makoto. I have to kill Makoto. I have to kill Makoto.  </em>
</p><p>The thought swirled through her mind, getting louder and louder until it blocked out all other thoughts. Her ears were ringing painfully and she could feel a sharp pain in her chest that was slowly getting more and more intense. Her vision began to swim and she could feel herself losing consciousness, but she still couldn’t think of anything except Makoto, dead in her arms with a broken neck, a look of surprise locked on his face.</p><p>There was a knock on her door. Mukuro coughed and felt the pain in her chest relax. Her throat was sore. Had she been screaming? Her pillow was absolutely soaked with her tears.</p><p>The knock came again and she quickly got up, wiped away her tears, and went to open the door.</p><p>Makoto stared at Mukuro in shock from the other side of her doorway.</p><p>“What? What’s wrong?” Her voice was raspy and quiet. She definitely had been screaming. Hopefully he hadn’t noticed.</p><p>“Um, it looks like you’ve been crying,” Makoto said gently. After a moment with no response he continued, “your eyes are red and puffy, and your makeup is running badly.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>
  <em> Yes, I really need to. </em>
</p><p>“No, I’m ok. Just a bit freaked out by our situation.”</p><p>Makoto nodded and slowly took her hand, squeezing it gently. “Yeah, it’s tough. I… was once in a similar situation, and that was really tough on me too.”</p><p>Mukuro frowned uncertainly at him as she racked her brain for any other operations like this. Definitely nothing she had heard of. “A similar situation to this? I don’t know of any other recent kidnapping cases like the one we are in.”</p><p>Makoto’s face wrinkled with confusion. “Do you hear a lot about kidnapping as the Ultimate Fashionista?”</p><p>Mukuro winced, that was a mistake. “Uh, no. I just… read about that kind of stuff in my off time.”</p><p>Makoto's expression cleared with understanding. “It was… very recent. I doubt if there are any reports on it yet.” He nodded to himself, a sad smile briefly gracing his face. “But you are sure you’re ok?” He asked again.</p><p>“Yeah, I appreciate the concern though.” She gave him a strained smile and began to close the door to her room.</p><p>“Uh, by the way. Ithinkyourfrecklesarecute.” The last sentence came out rushed, as if worried it would get stuck in his throat.</p><p>Mukuro froze, the door partly closed. She could feel heat rushing to her face, and glancing at him proved he wasn’t faring any better, having turned beet red. She squeaked out a “thank you,” and forced herself to close her door the rest of the way before she died of embarrassment.</p><p>Mukuro collapsed back on her bed and while she still couldn’t think about anything except Makoto, now she was imagining him alive and well and kissing her all over her face while reminding her that her freckles were cute over and over again.</p><p>Eventually she passed out in bed dreaming of Makoto, the orders she had been given earlier temporarily forgotten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be clear, Makoto forgot when Mukuro died. Poor kids been through a lot though, so who could blame him?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Part 1: Old Faces Are New Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mukuro is jealous and Makoto is bad at hiding secrets.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Destrobo commented on the first part, wondering why Junko didn't use the time machine as well. So I added a bit to the beginning of part 1 to clear that up a bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mukuro watched Makoto from the other side of the dining hall. It seemed that everyone had decided to come to the breakfast meeting that had been agreed on last night, even Byakuya. They were getting some food before searching the school for an exit Mukuro knew didn’t exist, and for some reason Makoto was talking to Chihiro of all people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both blushing slightly, talking to each other happily but quietly. Mukuro wondered what they were talking about, unable to ignore a pang of jealousy. After a while though, Makoto stood up and walked away with the rest of his food, seeming to apologize to Chihiro. A quick scan of the room told her why. Kyoko had caught his eye and he was heading over to see what she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pang of jealousy got stronger as Mukuro thought about how those two seemed to have some sort of natural chemistry and she slowly ground her teeth, trying to catch the exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto sat down at the table and smiled at Kyoko. “Hey there, Kirigiri! Whats up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Naegi. I was wondering if you would partner with me during the search. You seem perceptive and I wanted to pick your brain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto responded immediately, “Oh certainly, I would be happy to help out however I can!” A big smile on his face. Kyoko returned the gesture with a small smile of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was concerning to say the least. Makoto certainly hadn’t been acting quite how she expected this whole time, but Junko had pointed out that he was more irrational than most. Even for him however that response felt too comfortable, especially since Kyoko had lost the memories of her talent which should have made her an outcast in the group. Mukuro resolved to follow them and try to determine what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the breakfast went by relatively uneventfully, except Makoto continued moving through the room talking to everyone except Mukuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto was looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto was walking toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro felt her heartbeat speed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK everyone! Breakfast is over! Lets all break into groups and search this place top to bottom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God fucking dammit Taka!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto paused, a small frown on his face, but then continued heading toward her. “Looks like I didn’t manage to talk to everyone before breakfast, drat!” He chuckled softly while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, before smiling again. “Hey, me and Kyoko are going together, you wanna join us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro felt a wave of mixed emotion at the thought of accompanying her crush and her rival simultaneously, but it honestly just meant she wouldn’t have to tail them. “Sure, I would be happy to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Walk with you, Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them approached Kyoko who nodded cooly at Mukuro, showing no emotion. The Detective had eventually opened up during those two years, but now that was all gone. She was back to being as warm as a glacier. In space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them stepped out of the dining hall, and Makoto made a beeline for the bathhouse. Mukuro knew it was locked, but didn’t say anything. Didn’t want to give herself away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko was watching the luckster curiously. “I tried that door before. It’s locked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto frowned, a look flashing across his face as if he remembered something, but continued to the door. He grabbed the handle and jiggled it, and with a pop the lock came undone and the door swung open. He looked back at them happily. “Looks like it wasn't locked all the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko frowned at the luckster, she had probably tried and failed to pick the lock, but followed him in. Mukuro did as well, a small smile playing across her lips at the luck of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the door was closed behind them, Kyoko spoke up. “Why did you want to come here? You made right for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto gave a small smile and replied, “ah well, you clearly wanted to ask me questions and I remembered that this room didn’t have any cameras in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko stared at the boy. Mukuro just froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How… Did he know that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto looked at the expressions on the two girls' faces in bafflement before slowly realizing what he had said. “Ah, uh. Kinda let the cat out of the bag there.” He was rubbing his neck in embarrassment again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko was the first to respond. “Please enlighten us as to how you know the contents of a locked room that you have never entered before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, I will. Doubt you guys will believe me though. I hardly believe it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can judge your authenticity for myself. Tell me everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently Kyoko wasn’t worried about Mukuro’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, well… There's a time machine on the third floor. And I accidentally used it, and came back here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro spoke up at that, worried their plan was forfeit. “But I saw a gate over the stairwell to the second floor. How did you get to the third?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto looked sad at this and replied, “a floor gets opened up after each case. We had just finished dealing with the second murder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko’s face went hard at that. “Who were the victims and culprits?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuwata killed Maizono and Mondo killed Chihiro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto glanced briefly at Mukuro, giving her a strange look that she couldn’t quite understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, also, after each murder everyone has to figure out who is guilty and charge them with murder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens if we don’t catch them?” Kyoko’s face hadn’t thawed at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all get executed and the murderer goes free. If we do catch them, just the murderer gets executed.” Makoto’s voice was quiet and shaky, and his face was awash with grief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro suddenly realized just badly this situation affected Makoto, and she wished she could comfort him but knew she couldn’t. Junko would never have comforted him, so she couldn’t either. And what would she say if she could? She had no real idea how to comfort people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Kyoko spoke up. “OK, I believe you. One more question though, why are you telling us this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto smiled weakly at them. “Well, Kirigiri, you were central to solving both cases and so I kind of trust you the most out of everyone here. Enoshima… You were killed by Monokuma early on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro tried to ignore the fact that he trusted Kyoko more than her and ran his words over in her head. Yeah, getting dropped down a trapdoor could easily look fatal, especially where Junko was concerned. “That’s why you told me to be careful before entering the gym, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment lost in thought, Kyoko looked back up at Makoto. “What else do you know about this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well there is a storage room on the first floor that opened up after the first case. It had a wide variety of supplies in it. Thinking back, this room opened up at the same time, along with the nurse’s office. This floor also has a laundry room and a trash room. On the second floor there was a pool and a library and two classrooms. And the third floor had a rec room, art room, and science lab, with another two classrooms. Oh, and behind those big red doors is the elevator to the courtroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro has to stop herself from nodding along to the luckster’s summary. She wanted to ask him what he had been talking to Chihiro about, but wasn’t sure how to bring it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, what were you talking to Fugisaki about?” Apparently Kyoko knew how to bring it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto blushed slightly. “Um, I was just asking her for advice about something. It doesn’t really matter though,” he said evasively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko continued to look at him closely, but after a minute nodded and said to the room, “Shall we go and explore, before the others get suspicious?” She didn’t wait for a response as she headed out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro and Makoto followed her, Mukuro’s thoughts still swirling as to what he could have been talking to Chihiro about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko was waiting for them right outside. Well, Monokuma was. And the anger was palpable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to add a rule against breaking into locked rooms!? This is preposterous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto paled and said, “I just wiggled the handle and it opened!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monokuma sighed at this and put a paw to his face. “I know, I know. Stupid little luck boy. Don’t do it again!” Monokuma looked over the three of them, his red eye flashing as he looked at Mukuro, and then vanished from sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“In that case, you can kill him for me after the first motive is released. He’s become a problem.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory returned to Mukuro all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Yeah, this is bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was definitely something that could seriously derail the plan. Mukuro sighed under her breath, anguish bubbling inside her as she remembered her orders from last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to kill Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(this isn't about the story at all fair warning)<br/>So, I was thinking about the canon plot of THH and I realized, Sayaka writes Leon's name in blood and then Kyoko says she was protecting Makoto. Why would she need to protect Makoto since she had no idea what the danger was of the blackened getting away? Its pretty easily justifiable as 'Sayaka didn't wanna let Leon get away with it even though she had been planning to kill him, and then Kyoko told Makoto a little white lie, knowing he would never notice, so that he would feel better' but it still seems a bit weird. Wouldn't really expect Kyoko to tell white lies.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! I've really appreciated the response so far :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1: Part 2: Everything Is Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Touko misses breakfast, but someone else shows up in her place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I realized something. I haven’t worked on this in a few days, I haven’t updated it in like a week, and it's not because I’m not interested anymore. HOWEVER. Trying to write a proper serious DR rewrite like MHJoker4Ever and Ultimateslothiraptor are doing (loving those fics btw, amazing writing) is just a tad too much to bite off right now, especially at my skill level. I've been worried about making something super accurate and in character, and that has resulted in not making anything.</p><p>So. With that said, I am going to continue working on this for now, and I’m not really changing anything written in it so far but this is a fair warning: characters might be OOC, everything that wasn’t shown in DR1 up through chapter 3 isn’t necessarily canon here, and some stuff shown in there I’ve changed already (Trans Chihiro.) Also, the butterfly effect lever has been pulled hard so… yeah, you've been warned.</p><p>Basically, I’m gonna just have fun and write something I like. Might revisit the premise later for a more serious retelling, but that ain’t happening right now. Don’t really expect death in here. Maybe Junko at the end. Tags are subject to change.</p><p>Also, I am a person who does not have DID but I know a bit about the condition and I am going to try and write a more realistic/fair Touko/Syo. If anyone reading this doesn't appreciate my portrayal, feel free to comment about why and I'll be sure to consider what you say!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning announcement went off as Mukuro finished her 100th pushup. Makoto’s story was wild, but Kyoko believed him and that lended credence to the story by itself. It also explained his behavior up till now. She still couldn’t get his face out of her mind when he told her she died, though. It had just been so pained. How realistic had her death been?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a quick post-workout shower and headed to the dining hall, getting there right at 7:45 as she had yesterday morning. Fashionably late, just like Junko had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto was talking to Chihiro again, still in hushed voices. What were those two going on about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro spotted a nice large group in the middle of the room talking to each other animatedly and decided to sit there since that’s what Junko would probably do. She grabbed a bit of food and sat next to Sayaka who was engaged with Hina, Sakura, and Celeste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After flashing a peace sign at the table at large she began to dig in, trying to get a grasp on the conversation. However it was not destined to last as a minute later the dining room door was kicked open and Touko walked in, hair slightly damp and looking absolutely pissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the HELL did you fuckers do to Ms. Morose!?” Not Touko then. Syo. Shit. “She’s FIGHTING me again, and left a goddamn note telling me not to murder anyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the entire room, most everyone staring at the serial killer in confused shock. Of notable exception were Makoto who just looked worried, Kyoko who looked like she was putting the pieces together alarmingly fast from just those few words, and Byakuya who was displaying markedly less confusion than the rest. Probably a result of his family’s private library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto was fidgeting in his seat, clearly wanting to say something but not knowing how without revealing his secret. However, after a moment Syo filled the silence themself with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyahahahaha! Hey Mutt, why are you dressed like the Bitch?” They were now staring wide eyed at Mukuro, pure amusement covering her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro joined the others in confusion. That statement was apparently addressed to her but it made no sense, Touko got wiped just like the rest of them and Mukuro assumed that would affect Syo as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another moment of silence followed that statement, before the others seemed to start reengaging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fukawa! That language is highly inappropriate in our current setting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck’s gotten into you lady!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oowada! Language!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syo held a hand over their mouth in mock surprise as a pair of scissors appeared in the other hand. “Mondo, rude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t no fuckin’ lady, asshole! Thought we knew each other at least THAT well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point Makoto seemed to have found the words he needed as he stood up, raising his empty hands and saying, “There’s no need for violence here! Um, how would you like to be addressed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Syo’s turn to be confused as she stared at the luckster. “Big Mac. You know me. I can tell you recognize me. Something might have happened to the rest of these chucklefucks, minus the Mutt of course, but you at least know me. What. The. Hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto froze. Apparently he wasn’t expecting this. Mukuro tried to think of a way to get out of this situation with her cover intact because it was quickly becoming clear that Syo still had their memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, whatever. I’m gonna try and find Jin, maybe HE has some fuckin answers for me.” With that Syo exited the room, with another kick to the door, and disappeared. Silence reigned for a few seconds before Kyoko sprinted out of the room after the serial killer and then the spell was broken and the room was filled with confused shouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not good, none of the students were supposed to remember anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro spotted Makoto leaving the room in the chaos, clearly going after Kyoko and Syo, and immediately went after him under the cover of the mass confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exiting the dining hall, Mukuro spotted Makoto running around the corner toward the storage room. As she rounded the corner herself, she was greeted by an interesting sight at the end of the hallway by the blocked off stairwell. Kyoko was crouched in a defensive pose while Syo had scissors in each hand, slowly twirling them around as they giggled loudly. Makoto was, of course, in between the two with his hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro watched the situation with apprehension. If Syo actually still had all their memories they were probably harmless, especially against these two in particular. What was making the soldier more nervous was Kyoko who was currently, and always had been really, a black box to Mukuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, calm down you two! No need for a fight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t gonna hurt ya Big Mac! Or your Witch. Wouldn’t wanna do that to Koko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naegi! This is a dangerous serial killer! Get out of my way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syo looked hurt at Kyoko’s statement and said, “I thought we were friends! And anyways, I haven't killed anyone in years! Ever since me and Koko hooked up.” At that, their expression became positively lecherous and they grinned at Makoto before laughing wildly again. After a moment though they stopped laughing and turned to look at the gate covering the stairs with displeasure. “When did this get here? And how do we get up to Daddy’s office now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was called in to investigate one of your crime scenes two weeks ago! And what do you know about my father!?” Kyoko wanted information, and seemed determined to get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro had been quietly approaching over the course of the conversation, trying to close the distance without drawing attention. She realized her attempt was ineffective however when Kyoko shot a glare her way and Syo giggled, notifying the soldier that she had not gone unnoticed. Mukuro sighed, making her presence known to the last person present, and Makoto gasped as he noticed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can move really quietly, Enoshima!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syo rolled their eyes at that. “Oh yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enoshima</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you can move really quietly!” The sarcasm was obvious to everyone involved, though what it was about was less clear to one of those currently present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Syo?” Makoto tentatively addressed the person in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew ya recognized me, Big Mac! Now what the hell is wrong with everyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko spoke up at this, still clearly on edge but also wanting more information and trying to get the conversation back on track. “We all woke up here a few days ago. Nobody knows how we got here or who locked us in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syo gaped at Kyoko before saying in annoyance, “and I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how would you know anything about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Ms. Morose and I only spent two fuckin’ years with you dipshits!” Syo stuck out their tongue at Kyoko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Makoto openly gaped at the declaration, Kyoko’s face was completely unreadable and Mukuro could just imagine the gears whirring in her brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syo meanwhile was staring at the two of them in consternation. “What, ya don’t remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If what you say is true, no we don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment spent recovering himself, Makoto spoke up. “I mean, that’s about as believable as… </span>
  <span>time travel.</span>
  <span>” He mumbled the last words quietly, growing embarrassed and scratching the back of his head nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko turned her head to him, expression still unreadable. “More believable actually. And in fact, I wanted to talk to you about that later today. I have… Just a few… More questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ok! Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko looked hard at Mukuro, eyes imperceptibly narrowing. “Alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syo was enjoying this immensely. “Well, that explains your getup, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Junko.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> your dearest sister up to here, hmm? And Macutie dear, I didn’t quite catch the tail end of that...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! You have a sister!? I do too!” Makoto smiled broadly at Mukuro while pretending not to have heard the part of the statement directed at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro felt her heart pound in response to his expression, though she managed to suppress the visual effects. “Uh yeah… She went off to join a mercenary group…” She could feel herself losing her grasp on Junko’s personality as Kyoko continued to burrow into Mukuro’s head with her eyes, seeming to look straight past the disguise and examine the poor soldier’s soul directly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syo laughed at that. “Kyehehehe! And you would know </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> about that wouldn't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro turned her head away awkwardly. “Um… Say, I gotta go care of some stuff… So I’ll see you bitches around!” She weakly flashed a peace sign behind her as she walked away, feeling three pairs of eyes watching her make her escape. She needed to think. And she needed to prepare for the first motive, which would be released tomorrow. But most of all she needed to ask Junko what she should do in this highly unexpected situation.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just wanted to say at the end that I've really appreciated all the comments so far, even the critical ones. And I hope to start updating this more frequently now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 1: Part 3: The First Motive Announced!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Monokuma announces the first motive. Not everyone takes it well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: transphobia and denial of pronouns, plus PTSD, depression/anxiety, fainting, and varied injuries.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>An unpleasant silence permeated the gym. Mukuro was internally fretting over the conversation with Syo from earlier that day, and the implications of the serial killer remembering everything. That could be disastrous for the plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko had just called them all to the gym, probably to inform them that Syo shouldn’t be trusted or something. Mukuro had been in Junko’s room trying to talk to her sister ever since she had left Syo, Kyoko, and Makoto by the storage room, but had never gotten a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monokuma rose up behind the podium after an appropriately despair-inducing wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you so rudely interrupted our day for!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo knucklehead! Shut your boyfriend up while I talk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo looked livid. Taka just went pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! I’ve gathered you all here for a very special reason. I’M BORED OUTTA MY GODDAMN MIND! Nobodies killed each other yet! But I figured out why and came up with the perfect solution. I’ll give you all a motive!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monokuma held up 15 pieces of paper each with a classmate's name on it. Mukuro froze. This was supposed to be the second motive, not the first! And the first motive wasn’t supposed to be released until tomorrow anyways! The soldier figured that Junko must have had a good reason for changing the plan so dramatically though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slips of paper were tossed out to everyone, each one landing at its owner’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s how this is gonna work,” Monokuma continued. “Each of those pieces of paper contains a </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> secret about the owner. And… upuhuhuhu… if nobody is dead by tomorrow night, I’ll announce everyone’s secrets to the entire world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! This is wrong!” A sob was heard through the entire gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro looked around quickly to find the source. Chihiro was on the ground, tears running down her face, her piece of paper unfolded in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto rushed over to her side and began comforting Chihiro as best he could. The poor girl lifted the paper for the boy to see, and then his eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gym froze. Mukuro had never seen Makoto as livid as he was right now, glaring at Monokuma with pure hatred. The expression was very foreign to the boy’s normally happy face, and made Mukuro’s insides writhe unpleasantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s true!” Monokuma looked at the pair with malice. “Maybe I should just say it right now if you won’t acknowledge the truth. Chihiro… is a boy! He’s just been dressed as—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO SHE’S FUCKING NOT!” Makoto was yelling and swearing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! He has a di—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHE’S TRANS YOU GARBAGE PIECE OF SHIT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monokuma rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro winced at the complete lack of caring as Monokuma waved a paw lazily in the air. “Call him what you want. See ya tomorrow night kiddos! Or maybe sooner… Upuhuhuhuhu!” With that, he vanished back beneath the podium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence flooded the room before Mondo finally spoke up, a steely expression on his face. “Any of you bastards misgender her and you deal with ME.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto looked around the room with a fierce expression of his own, daring anyone to challenge the statement. Nobody did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro wanted to walk over to Chihiro and apologize for her sister’s behavior but didn’t feel able to, since she was currently masquerading as the person who delivered the heartless insult. Instead, she quietly made her way back to Junko’s room and read her own secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Junko Enoshima is not who she claims to be, and is actively working with the mastermind.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course. Something that, if it came out, would devastate everyone. Especially Makoto. Who would be dead in the morning. By her hands. The idea was horrifying, but it was nowhere near as bad as the option of disobeying Junko.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to kill Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought came back, unwanted, swirling through her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to kill Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro tried to suppress the thought but couldn’t think of anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to kill Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto’s lifeless body floated through her mind, pale face and blank eyes still beseeching Mukuro and asking why she killed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to kill Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro’s chest felt tight, and was in agonizing pain. She didn’t know what was going on, but needed to fix it somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to kill Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Black lined the edges of her vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to kill Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro felt herself swaying as she stood over the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to kill Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mukuro’s eyes snapped open. Her head ached with a dull pain. Why was she on the floor? Mukuro began thinking, trying to come up with possible explanations for being on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh right. I remember what happened. So… I fainted?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro had never fainted before, but had seen it plenty during her time in Fenrir. Many new recruits would forget to keep their knees bent and would faint while on guard duty. The more veteran mercenaries had told her it was an excellent learning experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro checked the clock on the wall. It seemed she had only been out for a few minutes. There was still no Junko, or even one of her Monokumas. Mukuro had obviously done something to piss her sister off, but she wasn’t sure what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided it would be best to wait till the evening, right before nighttime. Makoto would likely open the door for her, or anyone honestly. The luckster was too trusting, even now in their current situation. It would be easy for her to subdue him from there, and she didn’t even really need to worry about getting caught. Nobody would expect a fashionista to be a skilled killer after all, and she would be ‘killed’ shortly after the body was discovered by Monokuma for refusing to go along with the investigation and trial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier began pacing back and forth, waiting for nighttime to arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, it did. The time was 9:50 pm as Mukuro left the bedroom, steeling herself for what she knew she had to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro knocked on Makoto’s door. No response. She frowned at that. She knocked again. Still nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone groaned in pain from the direction of the classrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro’s eyes widened in panic. Had something happened to Makoto? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier made it to the classrooms much faster than anyone would expect of someone with the talent of Ultimate Fashionista. Classroom 1-A was empty. Classroom 1-B was not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko and Sakura were both on the floor, unconscious but alive, but Makoto was nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro quickly scanned the two prone figures. Kyoko had sustained a blow to the back of the head, but it was not a serious wound. She would be awake with a headache in a few hours. Sakura… Was simply unconscious. Mukuro had never seen something like it before, a person who was clearly unconscious but not by any method Mukuro knew of. And Junko would have punished Sakura if she had just been asleep since they were not in a dorm room. A brief search of the rest of the room revealed a length of rope hidden in a desk, and the faintest whiff of Makoto’s scent at another desk nearby. He must have sat there a while for his scent to be present. Mukuro felt her teeth grind in frustration as she surveyed the scene before sprinting back out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly searched everything that was unlocked but with no sign of the luckster, and neither Kyoko nor Sakura seemed likely to wake up any time soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Mukuro was forced to concede defeat and headed back to her room, hoping that Makoto was ok, wherever he was. Maybe Junko had grabbed him. While it would rather surprise Mukuro if her sister had interfered like that, Junko had been able to surprise Mukuro in the past all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro unlocked her door, mind still racing as to where Makoto could be. She could feel her body flooded with mixed emotions, concern over Makoto’s well being combined with worry about disappointing her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped into the room and sighed unhappily. Someone was laying on her bed, snoring gently in their sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait. What? How?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is all yours, Ikusaba. Say hello to Junko for me. I can see myself out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro felt her body lock in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she wasn’t in her room any more. Instead she was in a dark barren room, containing a single cot and nothing else. Junko lay on the cot, unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junko!” Mukuro could feel herself panicking. Why was her sister here? Why was she unconscious?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro rushed to her sister’s side, quickly checking her over. There was a large angry bruise on her back in the shape of a shoe along with some more bruising along her lower left jaw. Whoever had done this had been brutal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Mukuro was finishing stripping her sister to better assess the damage, Junko began to stir. It was slow at first but as the fashionista realized what her sister was doing, she shot up off the bed wide eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you doing Enoshima!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro frowned in concern, barely concealing the panic underneath. Junko thought that she, Mukuro, was Junko? How hard did her head hit the floor? “I need to properly assess the damage. You seem very badly hurt!” It was strange though, what kind of injury would result in confusion over a person’s identity while also leaving their motor function fully intact? Her sister had quite quickly backed away from Mukuro, suggesting that she still had a full range of motion and was not aware of her injuries yet. “Honestly I’m surprised you are even conscious. You need to see the nurse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko’s face clouded over with confusion, further attesting to some sort of brain damage. “Ok, first of all I’m not even injured. Second of all I don’t think there is a nurse locked in here with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro took advantage of her sister’s apparent confusion to pick her up in a bridal carry before turning toward the exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was closed. Was that what Junko meant by locked in?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When did the door close? He must have closed it when he left. Who is ‘he’?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro ran to the door still carrying her sister and began pounding on the featureless door. There was not even a door knob to rattle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us out! We need immediate medical attention!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enoshima! What are you doing!? Don’t take me out there dressed like this!” Junko’s voice was full of panic. She was actually worried about how she was dressed right now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro looked down at her sister, trying to muster up a loving expression through her worry. “It’ll be ok sis! I’m gonna take care of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko went silent after that, shyly looking away from Mukuro as a light blush appeared on her face. Mukuro decided to figure out what that was about later and went back to yelling and pounding on the door. She could feel herself getting closer to tears with every second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another minute went by, Junko finally looked back up at her sister. “Um… Enoshima… You know these rooms are soundproofed right? And also, the lock is on this side of the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro looked down at her sister in confusion, and then back up at the door. Lo and behold, there was a door handle and lock on the door that she somehow hadn’t noticed until just then. She quickly unlocked and opened the door, before sprinting out of the room… And into the dorm section of the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro looked around in confusion and then glanced down quickly to check on her patient. Makoto was still laying in her arms, though now blushing bright red in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least Makoto's still ok!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro slowly looked down to double check the identity of the person in her arms, and then double checked her surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro felt the tension slowly leave her body and her arms drooped slightly as she allowed Makoto to silently slip from her grasp, heading back into the dorm room, to go get dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute, Makoto called out to the soldier. “Ok, I’m decent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro took one more look around to confirm that the spectacle had not been witnessed by anyone else, and then stepped into her room and shut the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. Can you tell me what just happened?” The luckster was looking at her with a worried expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I apparently have PTSD and never realized it. That must be what that was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. I need to think about it. Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah… I’m fine. I thought Oogami was going to kill me for a moment, but then that strange man showed up and saved me!” The luckster smiled at the recollection with a mixture of happiness and sadness. “No idea why Oogami wanted to kill me though…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to kill Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to kill Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to kill Makoto. I need to kill Makoto. I need to kill Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to kill Makoto I need to kill Makoto I need to kill Makoto I need to kill --</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Enoshima?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What strange man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, not sure. He had red eyes and long black hair and was really intense. Enoshima… Please...” Makoto’s voice sounded really strained and quiet for some reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She is all yours, Ikusaba. Say hello to Junko for me. I can see myself out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Why did someone refer to you as she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro looked down at Makoto after there was no response to her question. The luckster’s face was turning blue, glassy eyes bugging out and mouth hanging wide open but with no air moving in or out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro felt the panic begin to rise again as she quickly tried to determine what was happening to her luckster.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I don’t have PTSD either but I tried my best to accurately portray the condition. Feel free to let me know if there is something wrong with how I described it and I’ll do my best to fix it!</p><p>Also: Don't ask me how he broke in. He's the Ultimate Ultimate. He figured out something.</p><p>As usual, thanks everyone for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 1: Part 4: Everything is Fine, Redux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Syo shows up in the dining hall and... Haven't we seen this already!?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A decent amount of the dialogue in here is unchanged but there is still new information, and the next chapter will be spicy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Makoto woke up as the morning announcement went off. Yawning heavily, she slowly made her way out of her bed and into the shower. She quickly cleaned herself off and pulled on some clothes before making her way to the dining hall for breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chihiro was sitting in her usual spot so Makoto joined her after grabbing a bit of breakfast for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning! Sleep well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I… Think I might have come to a decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chihiro chuckled quietly at that. “I wouldn’t blame you if you decided it wasn’t for you and you wanted to do something else. Some trans girls decide against taking hormones. And on the flipside some non-binary folks, and even a few cis folks, will sometimes take hormones just to move the needle and feel a bit more comfortable about themself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know… I just don’t want to take from your limited supply if I’m not totally sure. And anyways, isn’t it dangerous to take someone else’s meds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chihiro deadpanned at that. “Ok. Firstly, I never said I was worried about running out. I don’t quite know how it works but I used the last of the bottles that were in my bathroom on my first day, and the next morning they had been replaced with refills. I tried emptying the new bottles into other containers last night, and this morning I still had the other containers along with a couple freshly filled bottles. So… I’m not sure how long the supply will last, but it doesn’t seem like it will run out any time soon. Also. Consider the situation we are in. I don’t know when we will get out of here, and this is a really stressful time. I know when I started taking hormones, while it didn’t magically fix everything it did make me feel a bit more comfortable in my own skin. And if you don’t like how they make you feel after all, you can always just stop taking them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto gaped at the programmer in surprise at how confident and knowledgeable she sounded before sighing in defeat and replying, “Fine, fine. You’ve convinced me. Maybe we can meet up later today and I can get some of them from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chihiro smirked in victory and pulled two small bottles out of her sweater. “Remember those other containers I mentioned? Now. One of these is Spironolactone, it will lower your testosterone levels. The other is Estradiol. That one will raise your estrogen levels. Take one dose each morning and one dose at night. Also, I would suggest starting on a fourth of a pill per dose and going up from there gradually. You might be able to find a pill cutter in the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto gaped at her friend for the second time that morning, a soft blush appearing on her cheeks at how thoughtful Chihiro was, and then quickly took the pills and hid them in her jacket. “One fourth of each pill in the morning, one fourth of each pill at night. Got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chihiro nodded at the luckster happily. “I hope it helps! And it’s been really nice to have someone else to talk about all this stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto smiled widely at her friend. “I’ve enjoyed talking to you about it too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls dug into their breakfasts and the conversation moved on to other topics. Chihiro offered Makoto some of her clothes which Makoto rejected, saying she wasn’t comfortable revealing herself to anyone else. Chihiro nodded understandingly at that and didn’t press the issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, by the way. How did you know I was trans in the first place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Uhh…” Makoto desperately tried to come up with an excuse for knowing Chihiro’s secret. “Well, you see --,” but didn’t manage to make it past that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, the doors to the dining hall burst open. Touko walked in, looking pretty angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the HELL did you fuckers do to Ms. Morose!? She’s FIGHTING me again, and left a goddamn note telling me not to murder anyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto paled. “This is bad,” she said under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chihiro glanced at her friend nervously. “I mean, she’s just a writer right? She shouldn’t be super dangerous,” the programmer whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto winced at her slip. “Uh, yeah. Right. I’m just worried </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> might do something stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syo -- Not Touko, Makoto had realized -- suddenly burst out laughing. “Kyahahahaha! Hey Mutt, why are you dressed like the Bitch?” The serial killer was looking at Junko now, and laughing their ass off while doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Junko is dressed like someone else? But she always dresses like that! What is Syo even talking about? And why are they calling Junko ‘Mutt’?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Conversation continued around Makoto, but she was engrossed in her thoughts trying to understand the serial killer’s strange question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Makoto became aware of her surroundings again as she felt Chihiro grab her arm tightly. A quick survey of the room showed that things were turning hostile. She quickly stood up and addressed the room. “There’s no need for violence here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What were they talking about?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation trickled into her brain, and then she suddenly understood what to say. She turned to Syo and then spoke up again. “Um, how would you like to be addressed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syo turned their gaze to the luckster, now showing confusion on their face as well. “Big Mac. You know me. I can tell you recognize me. Something might have happened to the rest of these chucklefucks, minus the Mutt of course, but you at least know me. What. The. Hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh crap. They could tell I recognized them. What do I say now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Syo was already turning to leave the room before Makoto could devise an answer. “Ugh, whatever. I’m gonna try and find Jin, maybe HE has some fuckin answers for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto stared after Syo’s retreating figure, confusion mounting. The first time through, this hadn’t happened. The luckster was trying to figure out what had caused the change when she noticed Kyoko dashing out of the room after Syo, and then the rest of the class began yelling at each other about what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, Chihiro. Thanks for the hormones! I’m gonna see what's up with… Touko.” Chihiro didn’t seem to notice Makoto’s hesitation about the name and just nodded slowly, staring out the dining hall doors with confusion written plainly across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto exited the dining hall and managed to spot Kyoko’s jacket disappearing around the corner heading towards the storage room. Following quickly after the mysterious girl, Makoto came around the corner herself and spotted the two already engaged in a simultaneous fight and conversation, Syo twirling through the air with their scissors drawn as Kyoko used some form of martial arts that Makoto didn’t recognize. But even to Makoto’s untrained eyes it seemed like Syo was more playing than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you know about my father!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyehehehe! Someone really did a number on you Miss Witch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By this point Makoto had reached the other two and threw herself between them with hands raised. “Hey, calm down you two! No need for a fight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t gonna hurt ya Big Mac! Or your Witch. Wouldn’t wanna do that to Koko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naegi! This is a dangerous serial killer! Get out of my way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syo frowned at Kyoko and said,  “I thought we were friends! And anyways, I haven't killed anyone in years! Ever since me and Koko hooked up.” At that the serial killer turned their head and grinned at Makoto with an expression the poor girl had never seen before. After enough time for Makoto to blush, Syo looked up at the gate behind them and asked, “When did this get here? And how do we get up to Daddy’s office now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was called in to investigate one of your crime scenes two weeks ago! And what do you know about my father!?” Kyoko continued her questioning with a fierce expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syo giggled at that, and then Makoto heard a sigh from back down the hall. Glancing around, she noticed Junko standing nearby watching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! You can move really quietly, Enoshima!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, Enoshima, you can move really quietly!” The serial killer sounded sarcastic as they echoed the luckster’s words, but Makoto had no idea why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Syo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew ya recognized me, Big Mac! Now what the hell is wrong with everyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko explained the situation.  “We all woke up here a few days ago. Nobody knows how we got here or who locked us in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syo looked surprised at Kyoko. “And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how would you know anything about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Ms. Morose and I only spent two fuckin’ years with you dipshits!” Syo stuck out their tongue at Kyoko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto felt her jaw drop at that ridiculous declaration, but the serial killer sounded perfectly serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, ya don’t remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko replied with a serious tone of voice. “If what you say is true, no we don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto was surprised at that. “I mean, that’s about as believable as… </span>
  <span>time travel.</span>
  <span>” The end of her statement was a barely audible whisper and she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko looked at the poor girl and said, “More believable actually. And in fact, I wanted to talk to you about that later today. I have… Just a few… More questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, ok.  Should have expected that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ok! Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto blinked. Who else would be with them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that explains your getup, Junko</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> your dearest sister up to here, hmm? And Macutie dear, I didn’t quite catch the tail end of that...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto looked around at Junko excitedly. “Woah! You have a sister!? I do too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko replied, her words coming out rather hesitantly. “Uh yeah… She went off to join a mercenary group…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyehehehe! And you would know </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> about that wouldn't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Say, I gotta go take care of some stuff… So I’ll see you bitches around!” The fashionista turned and walked away, flashing a peace sign over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko looked back around at the two of them and put her hand on her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Makoto decided to end the awkward silence. “Um, so… Should I know who Koko is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syo stared hard at the luckster before finally bursting out laughing. “I know I should feel bad for this Macutie, but I ain’t gonna tell yah. But she’s a real lucky catch if I do say so myself! Kyehe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto sweatdropped at that. Syo was clearly hinting at something but the luckster had no idea what it could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father?” Kyoko prompted Syo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yessss! Where is he!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been trying to determine that myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syo looked at Kyoko, an amused expression on their face. “Have you tried going up these stairs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? There’s a gate, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think a simple gate would stop you, Miss Witch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen locks like them before in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syo rolled their eyes. “Of course. Well in that case, later cuties! Don’t forget to invite me to the wedding, and I’ll do the same for you!” With that, the serial killer took off down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto’s face turned red, but Kyoko didn’t really seem to react to the parting comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just more mysteries…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, well then. Now that that's taken care of, I’m gonna head out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would actually like to speak to you about your story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah sure! But, um… Can I take care of something real quick first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko looked at the other girl hard for a moment before replying. “Very well. Meet me in the bath house in an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto gave Kyoko a big smile and flashed her a thumbs up before jogging back along the hallway and returning to the dining hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dining hall was deserted. It seemed that in the interim, everyone had left to start their day. Makoto made her way to the kitchen and started looking through the drawers and cabinets for a pill cutter before finally finding one in a drawer that was off to the side, kept with a garlic slicer and an egg slicer. The luckster pocketed the pill cutter and made her way back to her room, making sure to lock her door before heading into the bathroom and unloading her treasures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pill cutter easily cut the pills in half, but cutting them into fourths was a bit harder. After a little bit though she had figured out a good way to do it and was able to take her first dose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto smiled happily at herself in the mirror, thankful that she was able to take this first step. Now to just head to the bath house and meet up with Kyoko in fifteen minutes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Makoto is realizing she just might be trans female! :3 Haven't run into any other stories with a trans female Makoto, so if you know of a good one feel free to let me know :) Hope y'all enjoyed! </p><p>And as usual, feel free to let me know your thoughts or any advice/critique!</p><p>Also: No, I am not condoning taking other people's medications. This is an extreme situation. And if you are considering going on hormone replacement therapy I would recommend talking to a doctor.</p><p>&lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 1: Part 5: The First Motive Announced! Redux!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Transphobia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Makoto held Chihiro’s still shaking form tightly. She glanced down again at the note held in the poor girl’s quivering hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fujisaki Chihiro is secretly a boy who just likes to crossdress.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. You decide who you are. It doesn’t matter what that stupid bear thinks. Don’t forget that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-thank you, Naegi. I… I really appreciate your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for letting me defend you like that. I’m guessing you were pretty scared, but that was very brave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I was. I was scared. I couldn’t do it myself, but… I felt like you could do it for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I was happy to. Honestly, I dunno what I would have done if you hadn’t let me, what with the trash Monokuma was spouting. I’m glad everyone else seemed to take it ok though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The luckster glanced around at the quickly emptying gym and locked eyes with Kyoko, who was looking across the gym at Makoto with an unreadable expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right, I agreed to meet Kyoko at the same time we got called to the gym.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Fujisaki? You want me to walk you to your room? I promised I would go do something around now but I wanna make sure you are ok first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y- yeah. I would appreciate that.” The programmer’s words were quiet, and she began crying more heavily as Makoto helped her to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Hey. If you want some company… I wouldn’t mind staying with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls looked around towards the new voice in surprise, not realizing anybody was still nearby. Mondo stood a few feet away, one hand on the back of his neck in… Embarrassment? And the way he had just spoken was not normal for him. Much more timid than Makoto was used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto froze, but tried not to show it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would it really be safe for these two to be alone together? Last time, Mondo killed Chihiro after the secrets motive…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... would really appreciate that! Th- thanks Oowada!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto took a second to process those words. After a moment, she realized that Chihiro had said them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I… Do not like this. But I have no good reason to oppose it. I’ll just have to hope that nothing happens between them, and check on Chihiro before nighttime.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With her course of action decided, Makoto plastered a happy smile on her face. “Sounds good. Is it ok if I come and check on you as well when I can?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo nodded at this arrangement as well, a content look on the normally rather serious face of the biker. “Ok, let's get you to your room then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them took their time walking to Chihiro’s dorm, the programmer in between the other two, still sniffling softly but otherwise seeming to feel better. At the door of the dorm, Makoto gave the other girl a firm but gentle hug before saying goodbye to the two students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned away as the door quietly closed and began heading quickly toward the bathhouse for the meeting with Kyoko. However, as she came around the corner she came face to face with the lilac haired girl. The luckster tried to course correct but lost her balance and started falling towards the floor as she closed her eyes and braced for impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she never hit the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of strong arms had looped around her and kept her off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto opened her eyes and quickly surmised what had happened. Kyoko had caught the poor luckster and was now holding her up off the floor. It would have looked to any passersby like Kyoko had just dipped Makoto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette could feel her face heat up as Kyoko lifted her to her feet, a stoic expression still on the other girl’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Kirigiri, just out of curiosity, would you happen to know much about dancing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never danced. I have always been too busy with my work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls began walking towards the bathhouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! What is your work by the way? You never said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto glanced at her companion and made out the slightest sign of a frown on Kyoko’s face. She decided not to press the issue as they entered the bathhouse in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto sat down on a bench, and Kyoko sat down nearby facing the luckster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makoto. To start with… What pronouns would you prefer I use?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto immediately felt a flush return to her face. “Uh… Um… I’m… Still trying to figure that out. But… I think I may prefer female pronouns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In public?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No. Not yet. I… I’m not comfortable with telling anyone else yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko nodded understandingly. “Only around Chihiro then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto gaped at the girl before understanding dawned. “Was it really that obvious in the gym?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but the clearer indicator was when Chihiro passed you those hormones during breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto’s mouth dropped open again. “You… you saw that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys weren’t exactly being subtle, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Oh.” Makoto frowned at that. She didn’t think anyone had noticed at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now. I have looked into what you told me yesterday, and so far everything you have said seems to line up. At this point, I would like you to please tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> you remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto nodded at the request. It wasn’t surprising, she had just hoped it wouldn’t be needed. After a moment to collect her thoughts, Makoto started telling everything she remembered. She had to go slowly at first but picked up speed as she got more comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The initial introductions, the first motive, Sayaka’s murder and Junko’s death, followed by the investigation and trial of Leon. The search of the second floor, the contest between Taka and Mondo, the second motive, Chihiro’s murder, Byakuya’s manipulation, the investigation and trial of Mondo along with Mondo’s secret. She ended with the search of the third floor and the air purifier/time machine in the physics lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Makoto finished relaying her memories. There was a long silence afterwards. Kyoko was sitting quietly, appearing deep in thought. Eventually, the mysterious girl broke the silence. “Would you mind showing me your secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Uh, yeah. If it’s the same as last time it was nothing really. Just embarrassing.” The luckster pulled out the paper and unfolded it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Naegi Makoto knows a lot more than he’s saying.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto gulped. “That… is not good. Whoever is behind this must know something’s up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was obvious already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto looked blankly at the other girl. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko sighed. “They used the second motive instead of the first. Also, according to the timeline you gave, the motive was released a day early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto paled. It made sense. “But… How did the mastermind find out? I only told you and Enoshima!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps Enoshima is a traitor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto glared at Kyoko. “She died with a bunch of spears piercing her body! I was there! I saw it happen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko looked circumspect. “That is true. I doubt that was staged. However… Well. I will just say, I have my suspicions about her. Be careful around her, Naegi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto sighed. “I’m not going to suspect one of my friends of betrayal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko looked at the luckster hard for a few seconds before turning away. “Do what you will. Have a good evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto watched the other girl exit the room with mixed feelings. Kyoko was very intimidating, and Makoto was glad she believed her story. But there was also a part of Makoto that wanted to become friends with the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s cute too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The luckster blushed hard at that unbidden thought and took a minute to calm herself down and get the blush off her face before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she stepped out through the door she felt herself being grabbed roughly and carried at speed through the school as a voice quietly spoke in her ear. “Stay quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The luckster quashed the scream that was building in her chest and decided to trust her captor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto was brought into a new room and set down gently as she slowly regained her bearings. She was in one of the classrooms on the first floor. The luckster looked around to confirm the identity of the person who brought her here, and looked up into the face of the Ultimate Martial Artist. Sakura had her eyes closed and a deeply sad expression on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Oogami! What's going on?” Makoto could feel her body tighten with concern as she looked at the Martial Artist, but there was no reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto decided to glance around the room, hoping to figure out what was going on that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey… What’s that lying on the ground?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto headed toward what looked like a body on the floor, and realized it was the unconscious form of Kyoko. “Oogami! Something happened to Kirigiri! We’ve gotta help her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Makoto crouched down by Kyoko and and frantically started looking her over, she heard Sakura mumbling behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...So sorry… Naegi…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The luckster glanced behind her. Sakura was standing over her with one hand raised. The Martial Artist’s eyes were open now, and a few tears were trickling down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto stared up at her classmate in shock, barely able to register what was going on. The world went a bit blurry as her eyes filled with tears of their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a thump and Makoto felt the floor shake quietly. Surprisingly enough though, the luckster had not felt the blow. She quickly tried to wipe away her tears so she could see what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura was lying on the floor next to Kyoko now, but seemed to just be asleep. Standing above her was a strange man Makoto had never seen before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man had long black hair and bright red eyes and was wearing a simple black suit. And he was staring at Makoto with a look that seemed to pierce straight through her and see her for everything she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto began shivering slightly from the intensity of the gaze, and only managed to find her voice after a minute spent collecting herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C- c- can I h- help you..?” The words were barely audible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell between them again and Makoto found herself frozen in fear as the seconds crawled past. But eventually, the stranger replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Interesting… ...No. You already have. In return, I will help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko groaned loudly behind Makoto and suddenly the world was a blur. She could feel herself again being carried through the school, but this time the speed was truly incredible. Suddenly they were outside one of the dorm rooms, but before Makoto could see whose it was they were already inside with the door closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger laid her down on the dorm’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t identify yourself immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto opened her mouth to ask the stranger what he meant, and what was going on, but suddenly she felt incredibly tired and ended up yawning instead. Her eyelids were so heavy... It was strange, she hadn’t felt this tired a minute ago…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Its been a little bit! A whole buncha stuff in real life just… took over. Yeah. But hopefully, I will be able to write more frequently now that life is calming down.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 1: Part 6: A brief guide on counting soldiers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Transphobia, violence, abuse, nightmares, death.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was the sound of quiet breathing. Quiet, but far from natural. The breathing was quick and short, maybe even ragged. Other than the breathing though, the room was dead silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro’s thoughts, on the other hand, were anything but silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, look at that! You were actually able to do something right for a change.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I killed Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Yes! Now, clean up the body. Make it look like something Junko would do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I killed Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gods. Still completely fucking useless apparently.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I killed Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know, this is a new low. You finally manage to do something half decent and then you can’t even finish the job.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I killed Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>YES! I KNOW!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I killed Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I killed Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enjoying the despair at least?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I killed Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I killed Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So how was it anyways? Did it feel good? Killing your crush? Watching the life drain from her eyes? Watching her collapse to the floor, knowing you are the reason she’s gone?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro had her eyes squeezed shut, but she could still see the luckster’s form in her mind’s eye. Crumpled on the ground. Blue in the face. Hands over the throat. Eyes wide and pleading. Staring directly into her soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel tears silently running down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to forget about it. She wanted to forget about Makoto. She wanted to forget about everything. She wanted to forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I killed Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gawd! This is fan</span>
  <em>
    <span>tas</span>
  </em>
  <span>tic! You know, whenever I tried to kill him, his stupid fucking luck would interfere. So frustrating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko was standing over Makoto’s body, eyeing it up and down appreciatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I think Makoto might have been female.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did a peasant just say something to us?” Junko suddenly had a crown on her head. Mukuro had never been able to figure out where she kept it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... No, Your Majesty.” Mukuro sighed internally, and tried to mentally prepare herself for Junko. She loved her sister, but now was a bad time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, we need you to get rid of it. Burn it in the incinerator! Then he officially won't be a problem for us anymore!” It was as if Mukuro hadn’t even spoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Yes, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro’s legs shook and her breath started to tremble slightly as she walked over to the luckster’s body. She tried her best not to observe the limp form as she gently picked it up in a bridal carry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gawwwwd! Muku! Come on, pick up the pace! I wanna go pwayyy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Junko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heartbroken soldier quickly strode through the quiet halls of the school, her true love’s empty shell cradled in her arms, as she headed for the trash room. Junko skipped along ahead of her. The crown was gone, and instead she was playing with some sort of toy that Mukuro couldn’t care to identify. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so ex</span>
  <em>
    <span>ci</span>
  </em>
  <span>ted! The game will be so much more fun now that your stupid boy toy is out of the picture!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Makoto was female.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww! Is da wittle puppy all saaaaad?” Junko had glanced back at her sister when she had gotten no response, and then pulled a mocking expression at her mute follower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the ‘toy’ was flying for the soldier’s face and Mukuro realized it was her combat knife. The combat knife she carried with her everywhere. In one fluid motion, she readjusted her precious cargo to one arm and used the other to snatch the knife out of midair before sliding it back into her holster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko wrinkled her nose at Mukuro, annoyance clearly evident. “Ugh. You’re no fun, you know that Muku?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier gave a brief curt reply. “Sorry, Junko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, they made it to the trash room. Junko unlocked it and threw open the gate while Mukuro quickly moved to the back of the room where the incinerator was. With mechanical efficiency, she turned the incinerator on and dumped the body of the luckster into it. The smell was terrible. She couldn’t bring herself to watch it burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud clang echoed through the room and caused Mukuro to jump. She spun around and saw that Junko had closed the gate back up, locking the soldier inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Mukuro. I give your odds of surviving the next twenty-four hours a 2% chance. Shame you don’t have a lucky charm to help with those odds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro looked sadly at her sister. Junko was looking at her from the other side of the gate with a cool, satisfied grin. Her hair was back in a ponytail and she was pushing a pair of glasses up her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junko, please don’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Multiple loud, sharp bangs echoed through the room as Mukuro dove to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko had pulled a pistol out of seemingly nowhere and emptied the entire clip, missing Mukuro’s head by mere inches with each shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The poor soldier exhaustedly pulled herself up off the floor and looked up at Junko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ponytail and glasses were gone, and in their place mushrooms had spouted out of her hair. She slowly walked out of sight, eyes tearing up a little. “So depressing… I couldn’t even kill you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro ran up to the gate and stared after her sister, but Junko was already out of sight. The soldier quickly assessed the situation she suddenly found herself in. The empty pistol was laying on the floor on the other side of the gate and there were bullet holes across the back wall of the room. The gate’s lock was reinforced, and Mukuro knew she couldn’t make it budge. She could feel herself starting to panic and tried to quash the sensation, but it was inexorably taking over. Her heart began pounding in her chest as muscles across her body tensed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you kill me, Mukuro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro stared back into the room in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto’s burning and blackened form was standing by the open incinerator mouth. Her voice was quiet, dry, and cracked, but still unmistakably hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makoto…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you kill me, Mukuro?” Makoto began slowly walking towards the soldier as she repeated herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro pushed herself up against the gate as she felt the panic rise higher and higher. Tears had begun pricking her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, Mukuro?” Makoto’s voice was louder and she had picked up her pace. Small flames were visible, gently licking the luckster all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro began sobbing at this point. She had never been trained to deal with the burning remains of one of her victims getting up and talking to her, especially when the victim was someone she cared so deeply about. “I’m sorry! Junko ordered me too! I had to follow orders! I didn’t have a choice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto had reached her at this point. Despite the fact that her face was burnt off, the soldier could tell that the luckster was grinning evilly at her. “Time to wake up, Mukuro!” The luckster’s voice took on a more nasally, sing-song tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro stared blankly up at the smoking remains of her crush, not knowing how to respond at all. “...What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto frowned at her in annoyance. “I said, it's time. To wake. Up!” At this she jumped into the air and cruelly landed directly on the soldier’s stomach, hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro dropped to the ground on her back, pain lancing through her body and unable to respond as Makoto continued jumping up and down on her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up wake up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro’s eyes snapped open with a gasp. Monokuma was jumping up and down on her stomach, and it hurt like hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, finally. I didn’t want to wake you since you seemed to be having such a wonderful dream, but sadly it's morning time and… Something… Has happened to one of your dear classmates. But don’t worry! It's someone other than Makoto. Upuhuhuhuhu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he finished delivering his message, Monokuma landed on Mukuro’s stomach one last time before sauntering off and disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Mukuro could do was lay still and gasp for air as her mind reeled from a lack of understanding, along with the intense pain now coursing through her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What… What the hell is going on?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… I said I was gonna write what I wanted to write. And after I said that, I got much more comfortable with… What it turns out I actually do want to write. Thanks everyone for reading, and I hope you all have sweet dreams! &gt;:)</p><p>Also, went through the tags a bit to clean stuff up. I have been and will be continuing to add appropriate tags as they come up :)</p><p>Lastly, any comments are appreciated! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 1: Part 7: What is love? Baby don't hurt me...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first murder is revealed, and Mukuro messes up badly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Death, blood, gore, trauma, abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mukuro slowly pulled herself up off the floor. Those Monokuma robots were heavy, and the soldier knew she would have some heavy bruising across her stomach later on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon achieving verticality, Mukuro took a quick look at her room. The most obvious difference from last night immediately stuck out to her. Makoto’s body was gone. Had she actually carried the luckster’s body to the incinerator like she remembered? She wasn’t sure what was from her dream and what was real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly pushed herself to her feet. She was exhausted, despite having just woken up. But Mukuro knew she needed to take stock of the situation. Junko had said something had happened, and not just that Mukuro had murdered Makoto in the middle of the night. So, the soldier made her way to the bedroom door. She probably should touch up her makeup, but… then again, it might be more suspicious for her to take time to do that before learning what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier opened her door just in time to hear a scream and a thud coming from Byakuya’s room next door. Upon turning the corner into the heir’s bedroom, she quickly spotted two things. First, Toko was unconscious on the floor. Second, Byakuya was crucified to the back wall with scissors, dried blood all down his front with more pooled around his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mukuro could hear footsteps and glanced around, realizing immediately that seemingly everyone in the class was running towards Toko’s cry. She stepped back out of the room and allowed access for the others. She knew that she was no detective and Kyoko would probably be much more effective despite her missing memories. Admittedly, a fashionista should probably be more shocked about the sight of a dead body but the soldier was just too tired to care at the moment, and it probably wouldn’t matter for long anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The luckster was of course noticeably absent from the crowd that had formed around the gory scene. It sounded like Syo had fronted again and was laughing maniacally, as the rest of the crowd were engaged in fervent conversation. Mukuro tuned it all out. She knew she hadn’t killed Byakuya, so her primary concern was determining what had happened to Makoto. Specifically, what had happened to her body? Did it actually get dumped in the incinerator? Questions swam through Mukuro’s head and -- Kyoko was staring at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The detective’s face betrayed nothing as per usual, but the mere fact that she was looking at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mukuro</span>
  </em>
  <span> while at a crime scene was telling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mukuro felt a sudden desperation and certainty grip her, like someone had put their hand into her chest, grabbed her heart, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeezed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The soldier quickly strode over to the detective, needing answers and sure she had them. “What did you do with her body?” The question was barely a whisper, and so drenched in sadness that it was possible Kyoko didn’t even hear it. She probably was able to easily read Mukuro’s lips though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The detective’s expression quickly flashed through a few different emotions. Surprise, uncertainty, possibly even empathy, before the mask went back up that hid everything. “I took her to my room. We can discuss the situation later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mukuro was confused. Why would they be discussing Makoto’s murder later? Before she was able to voice her question though, Monokuma appeared in the room. “Helllllllo! Looks like we finally have some excitement! Upuhuhu! Now, could everyone -- except Byakuya, of course -- Meet me in the gym. And I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Except Byakuya and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Makoto</span>
  <em>
    <span>. What’s going on?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mukuro shot a look at the detective, but she had already vanished. Probably headed to the gym, eager to get back to the scene of the crime. The soldier morosely followed the group, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to really pay attention to anyone else. The quiet that pervaded the class suggested that the rest of them felt the same way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the soldier had reached the gym, she had come no closer to understanding what was going on. Apparently Kyoko had taken Makoto’s dead body to her own room at some point in the night, but the soldier had no idea why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she stepped into the gym though, some part of her brain began requesting attention and demanding she look around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were three missing students. Byakuya and Makoto, unsurprisingly, were the first two. The third missing student surprised the soldier though. She took another pan around the room to confirm. Kyoko was not there yet, despite having headed out before everyone else. Had she needed to get something on the way there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mukuro continued to stew in her thoughts, not bothered by the quiet discussion happening all around her. But no matter what, she could not wrap her head around the situation. Every time she closed her eyes, instead of analyzing the facts, she remembered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto, blue in the face, hands gripping Mukuro’s wrists. Mukuro’s hands wrapped around the poor girl’s neck. The sudden realization at what she had done. Makoto collapsing to the ground, not moving. Curling up on the bed, trying to think about anything except the fact that SHE HAD JUST KILLED --.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the gym creaked open. Finally, Kyoko had arrived. She had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>body</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her. She was supporting the corpse with an arm held over her shoulders, along with a grip around the waist. The sight sickened Mukuro. Why was the detective making a mockery of this poor corpse? Mukuro had dealt with death on a daily basis for years, but she would never drag one of her victims around with her for no reason. The soldier part of her brain noted the angry red bruises around their neck, in the clear shape of handprints, and the extreme paleness of the skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An audible gasp echoed around the gym at the sight of the body, and Mukuro couldn’t blame them as she averted her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey everyone. Kyoko tells me someone died?” The voice was quiet and raspy, but echoed through the still space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who said that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Upuhuhuhuhu! That’s right Makoto!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise in the room began increasing, slowly at first but picking up volume until it was deafening. It had become a wordless wall of sound, audible pain that reminded her of her first time on a battlefield. Mukuro wanted to clutch her head, cover her ears, anything! But she couldn’t. She couldn’t move at all. She was trying to process what was going on, but it was so loud she couldn’t think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that just about sums up the rules for the class trial.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monokuma’s nasally voice broke through the cacophony of noise around Mukuro, and she suddenly remembered her task.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! I missed my line!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mukuro decided to improvise and try to cover her thoughtlessness as best she could. “Well, I’m not participating in a class trial.” Her voice didn’t sound right. She was supposed to be Junko. Instead, she sounded like…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? Such insubordination will not be -- !”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MAKOTO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The detective’s voice shot through Mukuro’s brain like a bullet. Why was she saying the luckster’s name? The cacophony of noise was back, louder than ever, but the soldier tried to get through her lines despite it. She needed to, for Junko’s sake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You -- You don’t scare me! I w-won’t participate!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was she stuttering? And why did her leg feel heavy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please, Mukuro. Don’t!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raspy voice echoed through her brain. What was going on? Mukuro looked down at the floor. There was a hand grasping her right ankle, the knuckles whitening. She could feel the fingers now that she knew they were there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is someone holding my ankle?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mukuro dumbly turned her head to look along the arm to the face of the person attached to it. Tears were pouring down their face. They were staring directly at Mukuro. There were red bruises around their neck. They had brown hair all over the place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were vaguely familiar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mukuro stared at the sight for what felt like eternity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What is going on? Who is this? Do I know them? Why are they crying? Why are they holding my ankle?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thoughts were swarming again, louder and louder, and she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> her brain screaming at her but she had no idea why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, one thought broke through the rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Makoto.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto had tears pouring down her face. Makoto was staring at Mukuro. Makoto had bruises on her neck. Makoto’s hair was even more disheveled than usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto was gripping her ankle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears fell onto the floor, and Mukuro distantly noted that these ones were hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto’s voice was weak and rough, and filled with fear and sadness. Why was she afraid? Why was she sad? Why was she staring at Mukuro with eyes that were </span>
  <em>
    <span>swimming with frantic terror?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Mukuro’s face was wrenched around roughly by a robotic paw and Monokuma filled her vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? Are you actually going to resist me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words were bubbling in Mukuro’s throat but something was stopping her from speaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I refuse to participate in your stupid trial. Say it. It’s what Junko wants. I refuse to participate. I refuse. SAY IT!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto’s terrified face flashed through her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monokuma stared at Mukuro for several seconds before finally replying. “Useless trash, can’t do anything right.” It was quiet enough that Mukuro was certain that nobody else in the room had heard it, not even Makoto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, all of a sudden, Monokuma bounded back up onto the stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then! With </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> taken care of, we can proceed! Remember! You have time to investigate the murder, but once I get bored I’ll be starting the class trial. Have fun! Upuhuhuhu!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the monochromatic bear vanished and silence descended on the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junko! Junko, please talk to me! I’m sorry I messed up the plan!” Her voice was cracked and sore. The only other sound in the room was the steady </span>
  <em>
    <span>plop plop plop</span>
  </em>
  <span> of tears falling to the floor. They had formed a noticeable puddle but she didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything except making Junko happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I say no? How could I do that to Junko? How could I do that to my sister?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been over an hour and Mukuro still hadn’t gotten a response from her sister. After everyone had left the gym, Mukuro had made a beeline for her dorm and locked herself inside. The others were investigating and trying to figure out what had happened to Byakuya but Mukuro couldn’t give a single shit about the heir when she was so unsure about her relationship with Junko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the monitor lit up with Monokuma’s face. “Well, I’ve given you plenty of time to investigate, and I’m incredibly bored, so it’s time to start the trial! Everyone please come to the red doors at once!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mukuro didn’t move from her spot on the bed. Instead she just let her head fall into her hands. She couldn’t really be seen at the moment anyways without blowing her disguise, what with how much yesterday’s makeup was running from her tears. It was practically non-existent at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Junko! Just tell me what to do! I’ll do anything for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But so far her begging had been fruitless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! What are you doing! You should be heading over to the trial doors!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mukuro’s head shot up at the whiny voice and she saw a Monokuma standing in her room, left paw raised with claws out in a threatening manner. Mukuro felt a wave of relief at the sight, knowing that her sister had finally made contact, and threw herself at the bear. “Junko! Oh god Junko, what do I do? I messed up so bad! How do I fix this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Monokuma looked even angrier at that and swiftly sidestepped the soldier, allowing her to fall on the floor. “As I told you, my name is Monokuma! And I dunno, maybe stop being so terrible at everything. Oh wait, that’s your whole thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mukuro sniffed softly at the insult and was glad that they were finally talking again. She raised herself up off the ground into a sitting position and turned her head to face the bear. “Please, I’ll do anything for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything?” The bear’s face took on a sinister expression. “Well, since you’re terrible at your job, killing other people, I’ll give you an easier job instead. Kill yourself. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… You want me to…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kill myself?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mukuro froze at hearing her sister’s request, her brain frantically trying to process it. Over the years, Junko had half-heartedly tried to kill her but she had never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ordered</span>
  </em>
  <span> her to commit suicide. The attempted murder was just Junko’s way of showing love, but her orders were serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment with no response, the Monokuma turned away in disgust. “Looks like you’re so useless you can’t even follow simple orders anymore. Don’t worry, in that case you can just enjoy my game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoy your game? What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll become a normal participant, obviously. Have fun! And…” All of a sudden the bear’s stance changed, becoming more sinister, and the voice that came out of it next was not Monokuma. It was Junko. “I love you, Mukuro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mukuro felt her face turn white and it seemed as if her veins had turned to ice as the Monokuma vanished, and then she was screaming and sobbing again. “JUNKO! Don’t leave me! Please! PLEASE!” Junko had never told her that she loved her before, and the thought terrified the soldier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mukuro felt herself gently collapse back onto the floor but didn’t care. She ended up in the middle of a fresh pool of her tears and </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t care.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She slowly rolled onto her side and curled up into a ball, just letting herself weep and mourn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What have I done? I went against my sister. I went against JUNKO. I went against the only person who ever loved me. I disobeyed orders. How could I disobey orders!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts dissolved into pure emotion. Sadness. Loss. Cowardice. Pain. Darkness. Despair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a new thought popped into her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Makoto. Makoto is alive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>New emotions began to flow through her, mixing with the old. Shame. Self hatred. Heartbreak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling was brief, only a split second. But she noticed it. She didn’t even know what to do with it. But she tried to hold onto the memory of it, even as all the other emotions returned with a vengeance, and she began feeling the pain in her chest that had recently been showing up more and more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A minute later and another Monokuma showed up, wordlessly grabbed her left ankle, and began dragging her out of her dorm and off to the trial elevator. She didn’t bother fighting it. All she could do was cry. Junko had abandoned her. And now she had no idea what to do. The soldier had lost her commanding officer. And there was nobody there to replace her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the absence. Dont really know when Ill get the next chapter out, but the fic isn't dead. Yet. Next chapter is going to be the investigation that Mukuro ignored, set from either Kyoko's, Makoto's, or possibly both, perspective(s). Let me know which y'all would prefer, Cuz even though I have a good idea of how the murder went down, the investigation proper is... well... I haven't even started writing it.<br/>Love you all! I hope you have some puppies or kittens on standby.<br/>Just a heads up, and Ill be marking this at the top of the next chapter as well as adding it to the tags, next chapter will discuss attempted r*pe. 1 guess as to who made the attempt.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>